youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Bobert 1 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 1" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sam the Scrap Merchant - Elvis Cridlington (Fireman Sam) *Bob - Johnny Test's Dad (Johnny Test) *Blarg Scientist - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Deserter - Taz Mania (from Looney Tunes) *Gadgetron CEO (Wendall Lumos) - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Commando - Ergo (Krull) *Announcer - Evans Evans (Ivor the Engine) *Bouncers - Various Dog Villains *Helpdesk Girl - Angelica (Rugrats) *Edwina - Carmen (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Helga - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Gadgetron Vendor - Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic) *Waterworkers - Knights (The Sword in the Stone) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Robot Lieutenants - Various Robots *Fred the Inventor - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Foremen - Various Foremen *Resort Owner - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) *R.Y.N.O. Salesman - John Henry (John Henry) *Skid's Agent - Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) *Mayor - Mayor of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Chairman of Novalis - Johnny Appleseed's Angel (John Henry) *Big Al - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Darla Gratch - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Race Girl/Hoverboard Girl - Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank S10.Elv.Crid.jpg|Elvis Cridlington as Sam the Scrap Merchant Johnny-has-to-impress-dad.jpg|Johnny Test's Dad as Bob Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Blarg Scientist Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark 230px-Taz-Looney Tunes svg.jpg|Taz Mania as Deserter Uncle_Waldo.jpg|Uncle Waldo as Gadgetron CEO (Wendall Lumos) Prince_Charming_Shrek_the_Third.jpg|Prince Charming as Chairman Drek krull-ergo.jpg|Ergo as Commando F2.gif|Evans the Song as Announcer Street_dogs.png|Various Dog Villains as Bouncers Mrs_Angelica_Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Helpdesk Girl S2Carmen.png|Carmen as Edwina Miss Keane (TV Series) (1998).jpg|ms. Keane as Helga Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot as The Gadgetron Vendor The-Sword-in-the-Stone-classic-disney-5014327-768-576.jpg|Various Knights as Waterworkers Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as Skid McMarx The-Sword-in-the-Stone-the-sword-in-the-stone-11836306-840-630.jpg|Various Foremen as Robot Lieutenants Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Fred the Inventor Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg|Various Foremen as Foremen Mr Edwin Jones the steam the engine driver when Ivor the train had steam up he would make pot of tea.jpg|Edwin Jones as Resort Owner John_Henry.jpg|John Henry as R.Y.N.O. Salesman Mr-D1-1-.gif|Dai Station as Skid's Agent Mayor.png|Mayor of Townsville as Mayor Johnnyangel.jpg|Johnny Appleseed's Angel as Chairman of Novalis Professor_Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Big Al mrs-charlotte-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-1.28.jpg|Charlotte Pickles as Darla Gratch Marina.jpg|Marina Del Rey as Race Girl/Hoverboard Girl robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots little_robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots it'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Elvis Cridlington - IVONA Brian *Johnny Test's Dad - IVONA Joey *Dave - Cepstral Wiseguy *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Taz Mania - Cepstral Diesel *Uncle Waldo - Cepstral Lawrence *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Ergo - Simon Loquendo V1 *Evans Evans - Cepstral Duncan *Various Dog Villains - Various Speakonia Voices *Angelica - Cepstral Princess *Carmen - Cepstral Tween Girl *Ms. Keane - NeoSpeech Kate *Bunnie Rabbot - Cesptral Kayla *Knights - Various IVONA Voices *Jake - IVONA Eric *Various Robots - Various Cepstral Voices *Kronk - IVONA Joey *Edwin Jones - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Servant - NeoSpeech Paul *Dai Station - Text To Speech Daniel *Mayor of Townsville - Cepstral Young Guy *Professor Utonium - Text To Speech Lee *Johnny Appleseed's Angel - Dave Loquendo V1 *Charlotte Pickles - Text To Speech Karen *Marina Del Rey - NeoSpeech Julie *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Elvis Cridlington - IVONA Miguel *Johnny Test's Dad - Robert Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dave - AT&T Alberto *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Taz Mania - AT&T Giovanni *Uncle Waldo - Stefan Loquendo V2 *Prince Charming - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Ergo - Stefan Loquendo V1 *Evan Evans - Mario Loquendo V1 (+5) *Various Dog Villains - Various Loquendo Voices *Angelica - Sonia Loquendo V1 (+10) *Carmen - Paola Loquendo V1 *Ms. Keane - Fabio Loquendo V1 *Bunnie Rabbot - Silvia Loquendo V1 *Knights - Various Loquendo Voices *Kronk - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Edwin Jones - Luca Loquendo V1 *Dai Station - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+4.000) *Servant - Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mayor of Townsville - Ludivoko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Johnny Appleseed's Angel - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Charlotte Pickles - Giulia Loquendo V1 *Marina Del Rey - IVONA Penelope *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 1 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Madame Medusa..png|Tom and Bobert vs Madame Medusa Tom and Bobert 1 Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Bluto (Brutus)..png|Tom and Bobert vs Bluto (Brutus) Tom and Bobert 1 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs Anakin Skywalker..png|Tom and Bobert vs Anakin Skywalker Tom and Bobert 1 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Prince Charming..png|Tom and Bobert vs Prince Charming Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-playstation-2-gamerip *BGM01_BEGIN *BGM01_LOOPED *BGM02_BEGIN *BGM02_LOOPED *BGM03_BEGIN *BGM03_LOOPED *BGM04_BEGIN *BGM04_LOOPED *BGM05_BEGIN *BGM05_LOOPED *BGM06_BEGIN *BGM06_LOOPED *BGM07_BEGIN *BGM07_LOOPED *BGM08_BEGIN *BGM08_LOOPED *BGM09_BEGIN *BGM09_LOOPED *BGM10_BEGIN *BGM10_LOOPED *BGM11_BEGIN *BGM11_LOOPED *BGM12_BEGIN *BGM12_LOOPED *BGM13_BEGIN *BGM13_LOOPED *BGM14_BEGIN *BGM14_LOOPED *BGM15_BEGIN *BGM15_LOOPED *BGM16_BEGIN *BGM16_LOOPED *BGM17_BEGIN *BGM17_LOOPED *BGM18_LOOPED *BGM19_BEGIN *BGM19_LOOPED *BGM20_BEGIN *BGM20_LOOPED *BGM21_BEGIN *BGM21_LOOPED *BGM22_BEGIN *BGM22_LOOPED *BGM23_BEGIN *BGM23_LOOPED *BGM24_BEGIN *BGM24_LOOPED *BGM25_BEGIN *BGM25_LOOPED *BGM26_BEGIN *BGM26_LOOPED *BGM27_BEGIN *BGM27_LOOPED *BGM28_BEGIN *BGM28_LOOPED *BGM29_BEGIN *BGM29_LOOPED *BGM30_BEGIN *BGM30_LOOPED *BGM31_BEGIN *BGM31_LOOPED *BGM32_BEGIN *BGM32_LOOPED *BGM33_BEGIN *BGM33_LOOPED *BGM34_BEGIN *BGM34_LOOPED *BGM35_BEGIN *BGM35_LOOPED *BGM36_BEGIN *BGM36_LOOPED *BGM37_BEGIN *BGM37_LOOPED *BGM38_BEGIN *BGM38_LOOPED *BGM39_BEGIN *BGM39_LOOPED *BGM40_BEGIN *BGM40_LOOPED *BGM41_BEGIN *BGM41_LOOPED *BGM42_BEGIN *BGM42_LOOPED *BGM43_BEGIN *BGM43_LOOPED *TRANSITION01 *TRANSITION02 *TRANSITION03 *TRANSITION04 *TRANSITION05 *TRANSITION06 *TRANSITION07 *TRANSITION08 *TRANSITION09 *TRANSITION10 *TRANSITION11 *TRANSITION12 *TRANSITION13 *TRANSITION14 *TRANSITION15 *TRANSITION16 *TRANSITION17 *TRANSITION18 *TRANSITION19 *TRANSITION20 *TRANSITION21 *TRANSITION22 *TRANSITION23 Movie Used *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Fireman Sam Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Heroes of the Storm *Alien Alert! The Movie Johnny Test Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes Penguins of Madagascar *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes Episodes *Looney Tunes Movies *Looney Tunes Shows Disney Footage *The Aristocats (1970) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *John Henry (2000) *American Legends (2002) *Johnny Appleseed (1948) *Melody Time (1948) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Columbia Pictures Footage *Krull (1983) Ivor the Engine Footage *Ivor the Engine Episodes Rugrats Footage *Rugrats Episodes *Rugrats Movies Powerpuff Girls Footage *Powerpuff Girls Shows *Powerpuff Girls Movies *Powerpuff Girls Episodes Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) Little Robots Footage *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Top Cat Footage *Hawaii Here We Come *The Maharajah of Pookajee *All That Jazz *The $1,000,000 Derby *The Violin Player *The Missing Heir (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.wav *saberhitwall1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *sw4-lightsabre.wav *fx4.wav *Hum 4.wav *SaberOn.wav *3 clash CK.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng2.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr02.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss *saberspin.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum5.wav *saberhum1.wav Trains (Tom and Bobert 1) No. 5 (NYMR).jpg|No. 5 No 80135 departs Goathland..jpg|No. 80135 No. 3672 Dame Vera Lynn.jpg|Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 R001-06985 North Yorkshire Moors Railway Ex Southern Railway No841 Greene King at Grosmont 03091979 .jpg|Greene King No. 841 No. 6619.jpg|No. 6619 Trivia *Tom will be carrying a pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying two lightsabers like a green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madame Medusa will be carrying four lightsabers (a grey lightsaber, a red lightsaber, a black lightsaber, and a green lightsaber), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, saberhum1.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bluto will be carrying a black double saber staff and a dark blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will be carrying two lightsabers (a light blue and a green one), that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train will that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 hauling some chocolate and cream colored Pullman coaches and carrying two headlamps on her bufferbeam and the Moorlander headboard on her head. *The passing engines on the train will be No. 80135 hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches, No. 5 hauling some maroon coaches, Greene King No. 841 hauling some blue and white coaches, and No. 6619 hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming